


So Take This Night

by heeeymackelena



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Post Season 5, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeeymackelena/pseuds/heeeymackelena
Summary: While undercover Piper and Daisy finally find the time to confront their feelings and what's been keeping them from pursuing a relationship.





	So Take This Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheQueenInTheNorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/gifts).



> For the wonderful apathbacktoyou for the AoS rarepair fic exchange! You've blessed me with so many great fics, I was so happy to get you as a partner during this exchange. I hope you like what I've done with your prompts <3

“What do you think, babe?”

Daisy is momentarily distracted by the feeling of Piper’s warm hand brushing the small of her back. Only when her brain reboots does she remember what her line is. 

“I was actually hoping for a room a little closer to the pool.”

The clerk behind the desk checks the outdated computer in front of him. The motel they’re standing in isn’t exactly nice, but they had no control over where Watchdog groups had their secret meetings.

“Well, we do have _one_ room by the pool…”

I know, Daisy thinks, I peeked at your system right before we came in here.

“But, I was told to keep it vacant.”

A beat of silence passes between the three of them, heavy with the implication that the clerk’s mind could be changed if they offered him something better than whatever the Watchdog scum had. Internally, Daisy is rolling her eyes hard enough to clip into another dimension, but externally, she leans slightly over the counter toward the man keeping them from getting on with their mission.

“Oh, please can we have it? My girlfriend and I have been driving forever, and I’m dying to take a dip in that pool.”

He considers them both for a moment.

“Pool rules are that an employee has to be on duty while in use so, you ladies come find me when you’re ready to take that dip.”

He winks as he passes her a set of two key cards. Daisy’s answering smile is sickeningly sweet, and if it weren’t for her undercover training, she would have slammed his head into the counter. The door chimes as they exit.

“That was gross.”

“Men usually are,” Daisy replies, sliding her sunglasses over her eyes to block out the brightness of the setting sun.

The lock beeps softly when Piper inserts their key, and she holds the door open for her partner despite carrying most of their equipment.

“After you, beautiful.”

There’s no one else around, but Piper is going to enjoy her role as Daisy’s pretend girlfriend for as long as she can. Daisy places a quick peck on her cheek as she enters their room and Piper hopes her blush isn’t too noticeable. She makes sure the door closes securely behind them before taking in the rest of the room.

It’s exactly what you would expect from a roadside motel. Old carpet, generic art, a tv that looks like it belongs to another era entirely, and a single bed at the center of it all. Daisy can’t help but notice the bed too. She calms the nervous flutter in her stomach by reminding herself this was a short mission. She just had to make it till morning.

“I’ll take first watch,” Daisy says, setting her things by the uncomfortable looking chair in the corner. She scissors her fingers through the blinds and immediately identifies the truck Mack had inconspicuously parked across the lot from their room. It also helped knowing back-up was right outside.

Piper’s eyebrow raises in confusion, though Daisy can’t see with her back to the room. “Mack and Yo-Yo said they’re keeping watch so that we can get some rest for tomorrow.”

“Yeah but,” Daisy gives a stiff shrug, “you can never be too careful.”

Piper watches her unpack her computer and some small surveillance equipment. There’s a heavy feeling in her chest, but she is steadfastly refusing to acknowledge it. Instead, she focuses on setting up a listening device on the wall connecting their room to the one where there the Watchdogs were supposedly meeting. This was a mission, not a vacation, and they were just colleagues. She shouldn’t have gotten so excited about a fake relationship cover anyways. She shouldn’t have fallen for a straight woman… She had to accept that Daisy didn’t want to get too close, that she would never want something _more._

“I can sleep on the floor if this is about the bed. I know some women can feel uncomfortable around-”

“What? No! It’s nothing like that!” Daisy’s voice is higher than usual with panic. “I’m not even straight. I just…” She pushes forward, not wanting to stop and consider where _that_ confession came from. “I don’t sleep well sometimes.”

Piper takes a moment to process the meaning behind her words.

“What, like, nightmares?”

Daisy can only nod. Silence falls between them, neither quite sure how to proceed. Daisy is about ready to move on from the topic, forget about all of the embarrassing things she’s said today in front of the woman she’s crushing on, when she feels a warm touch on her shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” Piper whispers out softly, “You of all people deserve some peace.”

Daisy raises a hand and places it above Piper’s, still on her shoulder. She relishes in the feeling of holding her hand in her own for a fleeting moment before pushing the other woman away. A bad habit she’s formed recently.

“I don’t. But that’s nice of you to say.”

The sun is nearly gone now, and as Daisy turns around to face Piper her face is bathed in soft, pink light. Piper swears she’s never seen someone look more like a beautiful dream. But her eyes are hollow, and heavy shadow spills down from them, and Piper sees for the first time just how tired Daisy really is. She wonders if she tries one last time, would Daisy again push her away?

She doesn’t have to wonder for long. As soon as Piper’s hand meets Daisy’s cheek, she’s falling into her, like two puzzle pieces slipping into place. Daisy’s lips taste like strawberry chapstick, and they feel soft and warm and _right_ against Piper’s. It feels like an eternity before they pull apart, and yet it is too soon for either of them.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for ages.”

"Why didn't you say something sooner?"

Daisy’s breathless laugh fades, leaving behind the same tortured look.

“There are things… that I’ve done. That I regret.” So much has happened since she’s joined S.H.I.E.L.D. So many lives lost. So many things she can’t forgive herself for. “I’m not a good person, and you...You’re smart, and brave, and funny. I can’t add you to the list of casualties.”

Piper can feel Daisy trying to pull away again, but this time she doesn’t let her. She’s always believed that if someone wants you, they’ll stay, and if they don’t, it’s better to let them leave. But not this time. She knows loving Daisy is going to be an uphill battle, at least for now, but just that small taste of what it could be like has shown her that she is worth the fight.

“We’ve all done things we regret. You think I don’t stay up at night thinking about how I sold you out to Hale? Every time I see Yo-Yo’s arms I’m hit with a wall of regret, and shame, and guilt. But doing something bad doesn’t make you a bad person. Making a mistake doesn’t mean you’re unworthy of happiness.”

Her hand around Daisy’s waist squeezes gently, and the longer she holds her, the more Daisy’s desire to get away dissipates.

“You deserve good things. You deserve to rest.”

With that Piper leads them backward, toward the bed. She barely needs to push down on Daisy’s shoulders to get her to sit. Daisy peels off her jacket and boots as Piper turns down the sheets. She’s given up on fighting Piper, and deep down it’s a fight she’s happy to lose. They slip wordlessly under the covers, each on their side facing each other.

Piper tugs at the bed sheets until they cover Daisy’s shoulders, wrapping her arm around the other woman in the process. She leaves it there and uses her hand to rub soothing circles on Daisy’s back. They lay there in comfortable silence until the weight of Daisy’s eyelids is too much, and she gives in. It’s not forgiveness, she’s not ready for that quite yet, but it’s a promise. Of a hand to hold while she fights her demons. Of a place to rest when it’s all too much.

Of peace.


End file.
